Conventionally, there is known an input apparatus that gives a sense of touch to a user to inform the user that the input of the user is accepted. The input apparatus generates vibration, for example, in accordance with pressure force by a user to inform the user that the input of the user is accepted (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-235614).
However, with regard to the conventional input device, a vibration state of an operation surface may vary by aging deterioration or temperature characteristics of a part such as an operation unit that includes the operation surface or a vibration element that vibrates the operation unit. Therefore, the feel of the operation surface for a user may not be kept constant.